


The Beggining's start

by Ian5



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian5/pseuds/Ian5
Summary: Undertale, but in text.





	

**Author's Note:**

> were doIn this/ were makin this happen

Many years ago…  
Monsters and humans lived in relative harmony, however humans were in constant worry due to stories of kids being stolen away by monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races.  
The humans made quick work of the monsters, and forced them to retreat to the only place with no settlements, Mt. Ebot. The humans sacrificed seven of their number to create a barrier. While matter was capable of passing through, magic and souls would begin to break down if put through. The monsters searched the caves for a home. A dry, oxygen-riddled cavern, with squarish rocks and high iodine concentration. After some time had passed, the monsters created small, livable buildings with rock, and the sap of the tree in the center of the cave. Over time, they expanded out, into the other regions of the cave. An area where holes in the top of the mountain filter down, causing snow to fall in the clear area. Another place contained a large opening into a river, causing waterfalls to slip between the cracks. A section with geothermal vents, superheating vast sections of loose rock into magma. An underground forest, kept alive with the magic bottled up in the mountain. And finally, a cave just like the first, but the iodine had long since been chipped away by erosion from the barrier’s sunlight.  
Many years later…  
A human, climbing Mt. Ebot, his child, not far behind. They made it to the top, but the child tripped on a stick and fell into a crevice.  
Their story begins.


End file.
